jardian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jardian Constituion (2013)
The Jardian consitution is a set of rules and rights for the members of the Jardian Empire,The version on this page was posted in 2013,And few to no members of Jardia or the surrounding kingdoms opposed it when it was first posted on the Roblox Forums. BILL OF RIGHTS Every Jardian has the right to: -Speak his or her mind freely. -Listen at court, and be informed of war, peace, and economic status. -Vote for new Jardekas. -Refuse intrusion of the home by even state officials, unless accompanied by a Council- approved warrant. -Be treated as any other in the eyes of the law, no excessive punishment. -The right to carry a sword. Slaves have these rights taken away at the discretion of the severity of the crime committed. PROHIBITED ACTIONS -Unprovoked and revenge killings- all death sentences are to be carried out in active defense of person, or by the discretion of military police, the Royal Guards, or Highly Ranked Jardians. -Stealing (RP) -Lying -Cheating -Exlpoiting/hacking -Ally raiding -Wearing the wrong rank helmet and/or armor -Spamming -Spamming raid warning bells -Admin abuse -Exploiting/hacking -Undue punishment -Bribery -Corruption -Joining more than two racial groups -Making threats -Random demotions and exiles/sabotage -Treason -Disobedience of military order MANDATORY ACTIONS -You must be able to show at least 1 piece of Jardian clothing on your person at all Jardian functions including but not limited to: Patrols, RP, and Raids. -You must be in the main Jardian Empire before joining any side groups. -If you run out of group spaces, create an alt called yourname's alt and send and HR a message saying who your alt is, then you can join side groups without being in the main empire. -You must obey the commands of your next highest officer rank (not necessarily the nest rank above.) -You must testify truthfully in court. -If you are an HR, you must join the Council, and MUST vote in high importance issues within a week of the vote starting- PMs will be sent to all to get a mail in vote. LEGAL POWERS Punishment is to be at the discretion of the court, but there are general limits: Minor offenses: guillotine, demotion (jail time or slavery in RP) Major offenses: slavery, exile, (or death in RP) Jardeka: War- Supreme military commander. Justice- Supreme judge and policy provider Creation- Builder and project manager Jardeka have 1 Mega Vote, and it is decided by a majority of 2 out of 3, this extends to all decisions. Court powers are limited to Council members and include the following limitations: The Low Council, or Large Council, is made up of experienced Jardians who have a sense of the legal system. Their votes each count as 1, and are not mandatory. They can vote in approved public measures (most things) but the votes can be overturned by any Jardeka. They can also serve as jury members in all trials except in cases involving exile as the punishment. The High Council, or Small Council, is made up of highly trusted and important Jardians. They have the other 1 Mega Vote in the Empire, and balance the Jardeka Mega Vote. Their vote is also decided by majority. The Council shall discuss policy and vote on issues many times before most things are called into an OFFICIAL VOTE (see VOTING below.) If a decision cannot be reached, a compromise must be, or any issue can be voted on to be put to general election. To defend one's rights and/or to file a lawsuit, report to the HRs of the Council, specifically, the Public Defender. VOTING: When an Official policy changing vote goes through- these results are recorded and posted to the public, and used to cite precedent and policy in legal matters. There is Live Voting for less important issues- more of a survey. Ballot Voting- Mandatory for HRs to vote, there will be a time period (a week or more) for people to vote a wall, or via Private Message. Voting will be counted by a third party member with an account named JardianVote, or something similar. The information about the vote collector, and arguments from all sides of every issue will be posted the day voting opens. AMENDMENTS This Constitution shall be Amended upon by addition- approval of the Jardekas, and by subtraction- approval of the Council. The people of Jardia hereby install a democratic imperial triumvirate government, and declare themselves the Jardian Empire, ruled by the Jardekas of War, Justice, and Creation. These signatures officially ascertain the statehood of the Empire upon the continent of Peurotsiil.